Endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical instruments are often preferred over traditional open surgical devices since the use of natural orifices (endoscopic) or smaller incisions (laparoscopic) tends to reduce the post-operative recovery time and complications. Consequently, a range of endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical instruments that are suitable for precise placement of a distal end effector at a desired surgical site have been developed. These distal end effectors engage the tissue in a number of ways to achieve a diagnostic or therapeutic effect (e.g., grasper, cutter, staplers, clip applier, access device, drug/gene therapy delivery device, and energy device using ultrasound, RF, laser, etc.).
Proper operation of endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical instruments is facilitated by adequate illumination of a body cavity into which such instruments are inserted. Current endoscopes and laparoscopes are not always capable of providing optimal lighting. For example, when an endoscope is inserted into a patient's stomach, the illumination provided by the scope can present shadows in the far-field that can be aggravated by the rough and wavy features of the gastric surface. Such shadowed areas can be difficult to eliminate due to the confining configuration that a scope operates within. Furthermore, endoscopes and laparoscopes do not always provide sufficient illumination, and the size of such scopes may limit the ability to provide additional lighting.
Accordingly, a need exists for devices and methods for improving illumination during endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures. Such devices and methods can also potentially provide improved illumination for other types of surgical procedures.